Nootaz ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
in a time before ours, a gathering of losers was made. a union of the Pops, the Jams, and a whole lot of Spooky Boys ruled by the multidimensional galactic oligarchy, the Council of Pops. The jams--sentient foods such as fruit preserves or butter--were paired with other pops to destroy other planets and have good times. The job of the council is to discover, enlist, and dispatches these Pops and Jams to increase the dominion of the counsel; however, some manage to avoid enlistment. * regular pops (pops C69)- pops C69 lives with jam C69 1/2. she and her jam create the mythos of the world. the world is formed around them and they have the gate ways to heaven, purgatory and hell. they are not enlisted because they had blackmailed the council with the help of the Jamler. * Kentucky pops (the Devil)- kentucky pops or KFP, became the ruler of hell by killing hell's old ruler- Sätan. Kentucky pops owns KFP (Kentucky Fried Person), like KFC but with mutated humans/pops. Kentucky pops cannot be enlisted because she pays off the council. * Jam-(grape C69 1/2) he lives with C69 pops. he cannot be enlisted due to being assigned already and the black mail. Avid Nordstrome's shopper. Watches Golden Girl Reruns. Has a portal to Hell in his closet which doubles as a pantry. Sleeps in the fridge. Exploded trying to use the Jam Crown, his mind was placed in the body of Jam D1445 (cinnamon and pickles), He's bitter, but everything's fine. Permanently blackballed from Denny's. now for characters there is: * Kentuck pops- owns KFP and 7/11 * Person kentucky- person was once Betty White before being killed by KFP. he works for KFP because of his extreme crush on her. * Popler- works for the council of pops, popler is Hitler for the Sneetches * Morgi- the white corgi supremacist. he's the worlds first Gun toting corgi, Brother to spaceball,fought in the butter side up war * spaceball- Magical corgi puppy the size of a corgi. brother to morgi, fought in the butter side up war * Space pops- council member, formally known as lame pops * the pops- the pops for the jamler, living trash, a council member, speaks for the bees and trash * jamler- owns the thneed factory, the soup factory,the corgi farms(purgatory). jam to The Pops. works with jam C69 1/2. Also works as a lawyer. Strong business ties to KFP. Will not buy ANYTHING unless it's made entirely out of gold * Jam daddy- Jam C69 1/2 father, blueberry flavored. married to Fat daddy(dead) * Fat daddy- owns the willy wonka factory, dead, his soul is in a bottle of chocolate sauce * Magic Jam- bottle of glitter, loves to eat inside out birds, messes with jams and pops. Total Jerk * Magic Pops- pops to magic jam, part time lawyer, * Ice pops- ex council member, dead, a skeleton, had a child with Jam C 69 1/2, is now a slushie in 7/11 * Grandma pops- runs the corgi farms, sweet old lady * Spaceball's mom- raises all the corgi puppies, morgi and spaceball's mom * Reeto Pops-spicy cheeto pops, council member, called reeto pops due to copyright laws * Reaper Pops- takes care of the dead, pretty cool * Mom pops- alcoholic, depressed, takes her sons to soccer practice,pops to Emo Jam * Emo jam- jam to mom pops, emo, a bottle of anti depressant meds,wears yoga pants with juciy bedazzled on them * Liquidator Jam- bottle of bleach,secret weeb, works with janitor pops * Janitor Pops- pretty clear on what she does * Ice Jam- son to jam C69 1/2 and ice pops, lives with KFP, blueberry vanilla ice cream, Emo * Emoji Pops- takes care of lazy pops and jams, elite wrangler, works with lemon curds Jam, always crying * Lemon Curd- quiet, lemony, elite wrangler, works with emoji pops * Techno Jam- works with fit pops, basic wrangler, loves persons fanfic readings, autotune voice,sings everything, kiwi flavor * Fit Pops- a lovely mother, works with techno jam, loves working out,basic wrangler * Sätan- a sweet boi, loves everything, collects faberge poodles,dated betty white, dead * Betty White- dead, was a satanist, dated Sätan * Magical Girl Rebecca- owns Morgi, friends with pops C69 and Jam C69 1/2 lives with hermit Grace * Hermit grace- is a hermit * EverJam- a jar of peanut butter, has spicy cheeto magic, jam to reeto pops before being enlisted for the council, invented an artifact known as the Jam Crown which gifted it's user their truest wish. The crown was forged without counsel approval, EverJam is imprisoned now * Punter- The smallest Pops. Assigned to EverJam. Total Snitch. Do Not Trust. Has a golfing hobby * Porl- Human imprisoned by the Counsel of Pops. Has gone horribly insane. Talks to dead things. She is filmed weekly and broadcasted on Pops TV as Crying Rock Friends. * MooMoo Cow- A buff Russian cow who supplies the Counsel with all the bright pink MooMoo milk they can could ever need. May or may not have had several incestuous relationships. Happy Mother. No one really knows why she's there or what makes the milk pink, but the counsel just rolls with it, ya know? Dante's inferno * heaven- pops C69 and Jam C69 1/2 place, there is no heaven just rulers * Morgis cast- Morgis popcast room * spaceballs mom- raises puppie corgis then when old enough sends them to the corgi farms, corgi puppies are stars * sweater farms- sweaters on trees * spicy cheeto farms- spicy cheetos on trees * Corgi farms (purgatory)- ran by grandma pops and the jamler, raises corgis that get sent to the council when old enough, has a magical corgi, makes thneeds from corgi fluff * Hell-KFP Pops TV * Crying Rock Friends- An insane woman lays on the floor and talks to her imaginary son and wife. Please just let her go home * The Man of Grabancia- Y, the Vigilanto, comes to the humble town of Grabancia, under seige by the camaras. He, and his squire must saves the town, and the heart of Mayor Avis (princess Lemondress) in this thrilling 4 part saga. Popler really liked this one. Category:Non-Members